One Shot - Sendrick - Anna K's bIrthday drama
by Sendrick101
Summary: Anna left for Toronto to film her new movie. She left L.A. with a broken heart


One Shot - Sendrick  
First Time Writer - Please bear with me with grammar errors, English is not my first languge. Just a fan! :)

August 9, 2017

Another day in the life of Anna Kendrick. It's her birthday but then she had to fly all the way to Toronto because they will start filming the new movie she signed up for - "A Simple Favour". She had to decline Brittany's offer for a party with their friends today, because of the conflict with her schedule. And as usual, work has to go first and the celebration will happen when she gets back to L.A.

It's been a roller coaster ride for Anna for the past few months. Filming Pitch Perfect 3 is one of the best things that happened to her but it was bitter sweet. She's happy to see Britt and spend time with her but she also hates it coz her feelings for her just kept coming back. She hates it, because she knows it is impossible knowing that she thinks Britt started dating again.

Anna also had to do one of the biggest decisions she ever made. And that is to be honest to herself and to her boyfriend. She felt like she's cheating Ben because she can't love him fully and that her heart is not there anymore.

*Flashback August 1, 2017

"Ben, we need to talk", Anna said. Ben knew in his heart that this is the kind of conversation he doesn't want to hear because already knows where this is going. "Sure babe what's up? Are we planning your birthday celebration now?".

"It's not about that, you know what I am talking about. I don't wanna drag this any longer. We've tried and I don't wanna lie to you. It's not fair for you that I can't give you the love you give me. I am so sorry" Anna started tearing up this time and it's also breaking her heart to hurt someone. "It's okay, I know you tried. Please don't cry. I love you but I can't force you to love me. I am ready to let you go. Hell, i've been getting ready since I saw you look at Britt differently one day during you're PP2 press tour. Right then and there I knew, she captured your heart"  
"Uhmmm, i am so sorry. Britt doesn't know. It's just me and i don't know.. I don't know."  
"I understand, whether it'll work out or not. You have to tell her. No more what ifs Anna. No more. Set yourself free"  
"Ok"

*end of flashback.

Anna just wants to forget about it, took her phone out and snap a picture of herself to post for the public. "That's the distraction I need" and then ring...

Anna: "Hello"  
Britt: "Hey Weirdo, glad you landed safely and happy birthday!, when will you be back?"  
Anna: Trying to be cheerful "Thanks Nerd! Uhmmm? In a month.  
B: "Is something wrong? I know that voice"  
A: "oh no no. It's just the trip. I am ok. I'll see you when i get back okay? I need to tell you something"  
B: "Oooh, sounds serious. Ofcourse weirdo! I'll be here when you get back. I also have news for you!"  
A: "What? You're finally giving your heart a shot?" Anna regretted asking that question because the answer will mean that Britt will officially be taken.  
B: "Yes I am Kendrick.. Yes I am"  
A: trying not to let Britt hears the crack on her voice "I am happy for you! Talk to you when I get back. I have to go"  
B: "Ok.. You be safe. Enjoy your day and I love you"  
A: "Love you too Nerd"

As the call ended, Anna can't help but cry as she travelled towards her hotel. Good thing she's wearing her glasses and she rented her own car. "Happy Birthday indeed!" she cried to herself and make sure she's composed before heading to the room she booked where she can sulk the entire day.

She wasn't able to hold it any longer after talking to the receptionist and tears started to flow while she walks towards her room. She unlocked the door, entered and just sat on the sofa crying. Then... "Kendrick, why on earth are you crying?!" then she felt arms around her, those arms she always longed for, those arms she doesnt want to let go of. And then it dawned to her that Britt is in her room.  
"Oh my God, why are you here? How did you get here? I thought you are in L.A?"  
"Stop with the questions! You think i will let you celebrate your birthday by yourself?

"I don't think so!"  
"But you"re schedule? You told me you are packed until next week? But why are you here? Uhmm, I don't understand?"  
"Why are you crying, Anna. Why?"  
Anna didnt expect Brittany to ask her again so she thinks the best way to cover up her feelings will be to talk about Ben.  
"Ben and I broke up, a week ago. It's not working. I just have to, for me and for him" .  
"I know"  
"How did you know?"  
"Your mom told me yesterday. And that's why I am here."  
"For what? To cheer me up?" Anna joked.  
"No, it is not, it's because of this"  
And Brittany held Anna's face like it's the most delicate thing in the world and kissed her. She kissed her with so much passion and love and risking it all, not knowing if Anna feels the same way.

You see, Brittany fell in love with her during the first Pitch Perfect movie, but she just can't go on with it because she was scared and she was with someone. By the time, she broke it off with Tom, Kendrick started dating Ben and she can't do anything about it but wait.

But this time there's no more waiting for Britt. She just have to grab the opportunity. So when Anna's mom told her about what happened, she didnt think twice but book a flight to Canada ahead of Anna to surprise her.

Anna was so shocked that she missed to kiss Britt back.  
"I am so sorry, i told you my heart is ready and it has always been with you but I just..."  
And Anna cut her off with a kiss, this time full of love, hunger and longing in one. Anna started to ask for Britt to open her mouth by swiping her tongue on Britt's lower lip and the kiss became more passionate when Britt granted her entrance. They kissed until they need to break it off for air. "I love you, I've been in love with you for so long. I am sorry it took me a while, I was so scared" Anna cried. "I love you too and we have each other now and I won't let you go"  
"Good because I don't plan too"  
They started catching up, laughing, kissing and just sharing how they fell in love with each other and when it started.  
"Are you happy?" Britt asked  
"Yes, I am absolutely happy now you're here with me"  
"I am glad you are and for your birthday gift?"  
"What?"  
"Me"  
And Anna kissed Brittany with love and lust at the same time. Anna stood up and grabbed Brittany's hand to go to their bedroom. Kissed her neck along the way while discarding their clothes. Britt was the dominant one and stayed on top of Anna "it's your birthday baby, let me make love to you"  
All Anna could do is nod, while Britt slowly removed all her clothes and hers. Britt kissed her passionately from Anna's lips, down to her neck, her nipples and then to her core. Making sure that Anna will have the best time of her life. "Baby, oh my.. Right there! Ughhh right there! Dont stop!" Anna said while Britt is pleasuring her with her tongue on her clit and her fingers inside of her.  
Anna climaxed so hard and it took her a while to compose herself. Britt brought herself back up and kissed her.  
"Best birthday ever!.. I love you Britt"  
"I love you more my love"


End file.
